official_lab_of_project_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Minors
Republicof the Philippines Lore Introduction The Philippines has a long history of colonization. From 333 years rule of the Spanish, 48 years of American domination, and 3 years of Japanese occupation, until its liberation during the Second World War and its eventual Independence after it. The Philippines, with help from the US and other countries, slowly rebuilt its country towards a new age. With the US friendly with the Soviets, communist rebels and the government started to ease down tensions as well, with the radicals being given a new life as agrarian reforms and better laws, while at the same time giving them positions to the government under the Magsaysay Administration, bringing a golden age to the Philippines. After the Marcos Government was overthrown in the EDSA revolution, Democracy was restored in the country. However, when the relation of Soviets and the US tore apart, the Philippine’s tried to sustain the peace between those democratic aligned and those radicals now turned Social democrats but came to no avail. With the PRC also joining the Cold War, it was clear that the Philippines was in a dangerous position if it favours either the three of the factions and thus kept a mind of neutrality to prevent conflict from reaching its shores, angering the two sides. The country soon fell into a civil war with the Socialist breakaway in the north and the remaining Democrats in the south. The country was followed by a series of corruption and mistrust that eventually came under martial law. The Second Economic Depression became widespread across the world and eventually hits the Philippines. The Cold War was soon brought to end, bringing relief for the Filipinos, on the other side though, Corruption, Poverty, and Crime became the biggest issues to the country which many people are losing faith in their trust on the government at this time. But with the Administration under President Gregorio Quezon, a direct ascendant of Manuel Quezon slowly rebuilt its country and restored order and stability, recreating a strong Military and Industry, which will be also known as “The Presidential Miracle”. After his resignation and death, the problem comes again in the 22nd Century as a growing divide is going between the Centre and the Right wing, and increased effects of Global warming puts the country in an alarming situation. And tensions between the Philippines and their rival in the north also raised a heating spark that war is not that far to happen between the two. Will The Republic of the Philippines rise from these cracks and reclaim back its lost territory to attain another new age of prosperity and golden age or will it succumbs to disorder and chaos? History of the Republic of the Philippines 20th Century President Ramon Magsaysay, the man responsible for easing the tensions between the Hukbalahap and the government, allowing a new start of a friendship with the Communist and the Republicans during the Era of Co-Operation. After their eventual liberation and the conclusion of the Second World War, The Philippines was left in a sorry state. With their cities and capital laid in ruins, it would need a drastic help for the nation to recover. Under the administrations of Osmeña, Roxas, and Qurino, The Philippines was able to recover from the scars of the war and helped the economy to rise. However the Hukbong Bayan Laban sa Hapon of Hukbalahap, a communist rebel organization under Luis Taruc. They were first against the Japanese during the Second World War, but then later turned against the Third Republic, which was causing problems to the previous three presidents for the country to stabilize. Under the term of President Magsaysay, he tried to ease tensions and open talks with the communist, promising land reforms and fair chance of communist parties in elections, which he did. Magsaysay made an achievement that started years of co-operation and peace between the Blue and the Red. The next decade was faced with a battle to overthrow the Marcos Government which strengthened the bond of the two ideologies. After the overthrow of Marcos and the declaration of the Fifth Republic, the country continued to grow economically, dubbing the country as the “Rising Tiger of Asia”. 21st Century Pre Cold War Era (2000-2020) Typhoon Woo Super Typhoon Woo captured by PAG-ASA Satellite “Diwata” before the Typhoon hits the coastlines of Albay On October 8, 2019, a Tropical storm named “Bagyong Salvi” International name “Typhoon Woo” was formed hundreds of miles away from the Philippine Area of Responsibility (PAR), where many just thought it as a regular typhoon. But as hours and hours passed, the Tropical storm became stronger and stronger, eventually reaching the category of Super Typhoon, causing mass panic for the Filipino people. On October 12, 2019, 4:30 AM, the Typhoon hit the shores of Bicol causing a hell of damage and disaster to the region and to the country before exiting the PAR. Casualties were high and damage to infrastructures rose up to million, with many of the region’s agricultural sectors severely affected. With the Geothermal Plant in Albay affected due to the Typhoon. Electricity flow on the region wouldn’t be on operational until a month later. People around the world noticed the event and the damage it caused to the country and started being serious about tackling Climate Change. Weeks later, countries around the world send aid to the Philippines with the government giving money to rebuild the region’s infrastructures, agriculture, and society. The project on recovery was a hard task with an analyst saying that it will take 2 and a half years for the region to fully recover. But with the spirit of the Filipino people, the country took a step on rebuilding for the people of Bicol to recover and move on towards the future. The Cold War Era (2020-2050) Declaration of Neutrality President Rodrigo Duterte issuing the Neutral Policy Act months after the start of the Cold War declaring The Republic of the Philippines as a Neutral country to prevent tensions between the Pro-US and the Pro-Soviets. The announcement of the Cold War shocked the Filipinos with the breakup of the USA and the Soviet Union's relations. The Philippines mainly supported the US, but several Socialist Filipinos would see to the PRC for support. This brought the country to a split about the debate. A week later, the President, Rodrigo Roa Duterte, declared the Neutrality Act, placing the country as neutral over the Cold War. While many were pleased with the result, others weren’t. Although he supported more the Chinese, he was in mind as well of avoiding a possible civil war in the country. Various movements and insurgents rose up on places which were secretly funded by the Americans and Chinese. Arms and weapons were sent by the two sides to the Philippines as an attempt to persuade the country but nevertheless, remained neutral. Tensions between the Pro-US (Lakas-CMD) and the Pro-Chinese (Makabayan) rise leading to fights and disorder, tearing apart the peace that Magsaysay brought between the two. The government and the Seventeenth President of The Philippines, Rodrigo Duterte, were alarmed with the situation for if the issue is not resolved, the order would deteriorate and the country can fall into a possible civil war if tensions weren’t controlled. President Duterte set up talks on both sides about the situation. However, the attempts for talks failed and the two sides just continued on their feud. The next Administration, President Poe was dealing a more serious threat as various protests were already coming from the Socialists side and wanted a side to support the PRC, which were funded by the Chinese to bring the country to its influence. Hong Kong Crisis President Willie Ong on an interview on UNTV about setting up diplomatic negotiations in easing the tensions between the PRC forces and Hong Kong citizens to prevent further escalations with the situation on the Hong Kong Crisis During the 2032 escalation of the Hong Kong Crisis, the nation under President Willie Ong served as a diplomat to calm the two sides. A reason for this that the country became tried to become the diplomat is because many Overseas Filipinos were working at Hong Kong for a living, which alarmed the Department of Foreign Affairs and was on the mission to evacuate all Filipino citizens to prevent harm from reaching them if battle erupts. Another was the government were willing to take in the Democratic Chinese to the country to continue their fight, which brought dismay and anger to the Socialists since they wanted to support the PRC over promising deals. Unfortunately, the negotiation came to no avail as the province was soon entered by the soldiers of PRC and was suppressed if needed. The local citizens weren’t going to give up so easily and began to fight against the invaders. The battle was started with Hong Kong Citizens staging a fight against the Communist Army and held impressively for weeks before they were bought to surrender. After the defeat, the government safely rescued the fleeing Chinese Republicans and was welcomed at the country, except for the Makabayan aligned. The country successfully gathered the refugees to safety and the Republicans were given protection against the hand of the PRC. The action strained even more on what’s left of the diplomatic connection between them and China and torn more the remaining peaceful connection between the left and the centre-right. The next week brought tensions at Scarborough shoal were the Ong’s administration was firm with US, Soviet, and Indian support which ultimately left the aggressor to retreat. The Philippine Civil War On April 8, 2042, Liberal Democrat President Santiago wouldn’t finish the fourth year of his term as he was assassinated by Chinese disguised civilians orchestrated by Vice President Romano Fabian, a Socialist, to successfully be sworn as the president and control the country. The following two days proclaimed Romano as the new President, which brought dismay and fear to the Blues and the Capitalists. The following month saw a crisis with various Blues demanding his resignation, which was blocked by his loyalist mob. The Armed Forces and the PNP were in doubt of his capability. Another spark happened when a witness was brought was bought to the soldiers and police, revealing Fabian and several socialists Senators in part of Santiago’s death by a witness, but was killed by the same suspect to prevent from revealing to the people about its connection to the new President. Luckily for the Makabayan, the witness was assassinated the same day to prevent from revealing the true scene to the public. Tensions increased between the Democrats and the socialists, tending to end in violence and casualties. On April 18 2042, General Jin Gonzales, outraged over the act the new President has secretly done, stormed the Malacañang Palace and tried to arrest Romano to bring justice to Santiago, but was unsuccessful and escaped. The following day, the Socialist Republic of the Philippines was proclaimed by Fabian and his supporters calling all to his loyalist to fight and take the country back to its rule, starting the Philippine Civil War. The Socialist sweep up Blue forces in Northern Luzon and made steady advances from Bicol to Calabarzon, but was halted by the intense defence at Central Luzon and Northern Calabarzon. In the Visayas, Red uprisings were checked by the provincial military in Samar and the Oriental. Mindanao faced no threat as even Muslim Freedom fighters were willing to co-operate with the military to clear out reds since their region was already granted high autonomy. Chinese and American Intervention After the initiation of the civil war, the two rivals also joined an alliance, with SRP joining the Chinese Pact, and the RoP joining the Co-Initiative. It wouldn’t take long before the two sides began being supplied and equipped by foreign supporters, particularly PRC and UAS. China began to use its tactic again by using mass numbers to overcome the defences, which came true and broke through the defences of Central Luzon. Luckily for the Democrats, PSA and the Atlantic Federation were already at peace, and with Australia, began sending arms and even volunteer for the fight. The Co-initiative meanwhile focused on the island-hopping campaign, eliminating socialist resistance one by one on islands in the Visayas. It wouldn’t come long till Manila itself is being besieged by Socialist Forces. Fighting would go long against the control of the Capital City, but in the end, the blues couldn’t really hold on anymore, and as Red forces entered the city, the blues evacuated the city via ships and head on course to administer the new capital in Metro Cebu. Fighting would continue but was reaching on a stalemate at sea, causing high casualties on both sides. Both of the Philippine governments realized this situation and a ceasefire to end the civil war must be brought before further more destruction could be made. The Treaty of Manila was signed in 2042 between the Socialist Republic of the Philippines and the Republic of the Philippines, splitting the archipelago under two countries. The New President After the signing of the Treaty of Manila in 2042, the country was in a bad state, with the loss of Luzon and the establishment of Chinese influence in the archipelago. However, the government tried to move and established Cebu City as the Capital of the country. All surviving companies, people, etc. who wanted to escape the regime of SRP were welcomed. The RoC refugees were given a place to stay at Cebu. Another major thing was the appointment of a new President. After a week of debate by the people and officials, Conservative Malcom Marquez was elected as the new President after the civil war. He quickly addressed reparations and reconstructions and the quick militarisation of the borders between the new aggressor in the north. New Cabinet member was appointed and a massive propaganda mission was initiated to suppress Neo-Socialist activities in the territory the republic held. Espeñola’s Administration Philippine National Police (PNP) Riot Police containing a protest outside the Batasang Pambansa Complex in Batasan Hills, Quezon City, during the 2043 State Of the Nation Adress (SONA) As President Marquez would pass away on February 22, 2046, due to a heart attack before finishing his fourth year in office, he was succeeded by Vice President Randy Cruz Espeñola the following day. He was known to the public for his charisma and his relations to the mass people and influential persons. He promised for great changes and even guaranteed that the Philippines will be united by his term. But underneath that mask lies the true nature of the new President as he is nothing but a mere corrupt official using the people and the country to his and his allies benefit. He ran for the 2048 Presidential Election was he campaigned hard and dirty, using any means as necessary to raise his vote by the people, which included sabotage, money lending, hacking, etc. He won the elections with an overwhelming percentage which was doubted by people but was nevertheless forgotten as the months' pass. Throughout his campaign and inauguration, he used his wit and charisma to manipulate the people to believe in his cause. Promises for a better Philippines was said but never done. Funds were given to projects but it came unfinished. Many began to be incontent with the administration and began to protest against the authority, with Riot Police suppressing them down. The Second Great Economic Depression As things couldn’t get more badly for the country to be split, and the same year at the presidency of Espeñola, the country was struck by the ravaging Second Great Economic Depression. This was different from the first one in the 20th century since the country was still under U.S. control, and Filipino agricultural exports gained an advantage over from U.S agricultural companies. The administration tried to resolve the crisis by controlling prices, which went worse, mirroring the action of U.S. President Hoover during the First Economic Great Depression. And as many of his dynasties don’t support helping the common people and instead decided to help them and strengthened their grip on their positions. It was at this moment was the central were beginning to doubt the government. The country didn’t have much of an advantage since a lot of the agricultural products were from Luzon, which was now controlled by the Socialist Republic of the Philippines. The country faced hardships of years with unemployment and loss of money. The Second Martial Law As time pass by under Espeñola’s administration and in the Second Great Depression, various insurgents and rebels rose up, tired and disgusted of his incompetent rule. Many tried to bring down the President but failed. Many were filling already the pain of hunger and unemployment and were desperate to bring down the President. On October 14, 2051, at the New Malacañang Palace, an attempt to poison the President at his Birthday Party by Geraldine Sia was thwarted by the Presidential Security Guard and was arrested. Another assassination attempt happened on December 7, 2051, at a ribbon cutting ceremony of a newly constructed building in Capiz, Aklan where the President was shot in the kidney. The suspect was caught weeks later and was killed on a firefight with the PNP. On February 28, 2052, while attending a concert on SM Cebu, President Randy Cruz Espeñola survived a bombing incident. It was revealed through Intel that the suspect was a former Governor of Bansamoro Autonomous Region (BAR), Mohammed Nisa Abdul, who is part of the Bangsamoro Islamic Freedom Fighters (BIFF). The following week was met with coordinated attacks from the rebels against the Authority in several rural places and the assassination attempt at his office in charge of the Department of Defence, which was the events The President just needed to strengthen his claim on his plan. On March 18, 2052, President Espeñola issued the Presidential Proclamation 1081, otherwise known as Martial Law across the country to maintain “order and stability”. This was used as his excuse to execute his next phase. The Reign of the Dynasties The President succeeded on his plan on controlling the country and so his next phase was put into action. He replaced the 1988 Constitution with a new one of his own, replaced the senators in the Senate with his political allies, and installed several political families loyal to him, across the country in every position to reinforce even more his grip. Crime syndicates such as Bakunawa, Pulang Buwan, and many others bowed down to him and helped quell down protesters or activist in exchange for tremendous wealth. He used his power and the forces of AFP (Armed Forces of the Philippines) and PNP (Philippine National Police) to enforce his Iron Fist to the nation. These dynasties he made became his ears and eyes to the society of The Philippines. He arrested several journalists that pose a threat to him and shut down independent news companies and broadcast studios, such as ABS-CBN, GMA, TV5, etc., leaving PTV, the Government’s news program to be in service, controlling the news and manipulating events for the benefit of the Dynasty. Every inch of money from various people and even from the poor that these dynasties can get into their greedy hand is given to the mastermind itself and is given back with wages in doing their job. Every move of opposing the government is met with assassination and manipulation of the crime. Every decision that will result in the Dynasties’ benefits will gladly be met with no hesitation. Year by year, month by month, day by day, the dynasties get richer and richer, while the local mass and the homeless and hungry goes poorer and poorer. The blue colour of democracy was transitioned to a darker one that enforces the authority of Randy Cruz’s government. The Christmas Massacre Many years had passed by after Randy declared martial law to strengthen his grip to the country, and many citizens felt unhappy with the decision as he now closely resembles the president of the Third Republic, Ferdinand Marcos. With poverty and corruption forcing the Filipino to suffer, it would not take long till the citizens take action. On December 24, 2053, at 3:00 PM, various demonstrators ranging from Farmers, Students, to Politicians rally at the gates of New Malacañang Palace to topple off the incompetent administration. The government responded quickly, bringing Policemen and Soldiers to ensure the Presidents safety. Tensions would rise between the two sides until at 12:06 AM, an order from the President has arrived at the troops, and that is to eliminate the protesters and any threats to the administration at whatever cost. Many demonstrators would fell silent as the soldiers kill the opposing sides. They were not met with mercy but with bullets. Even the women, the young, the old, and the poor weren’t spared on the act. Majority of them were slaughtered by the forces with few successfully escaping the onslaught. The massacre brought the country to silence the following morning. Many lose faith in the administration and the republic Espeñola brought was nothing but a false one with tyranny and suppression. This was a moment in the country was the day of Christmas ran silent and with grief. Formation of the UAP The Christmas massacre was the major point were other hidden opposing factions to the government were banded together to eliminate his administration and his Dynasty once and for all. Several professors, students, officers, journalists, and former politicians banded together to form the secret United Alliance of Parties (UAP) on January 13, 2054, under the leadership of former Senator Gregorio Quezon with their goal is ousting Espeñola and his collaborators. The Union was composed of Partido Liberal, Lakas Christian Muslim Party, Partido Demokratiko Pilipino-Lakas ng Bayan, and Partido Lakas ng Bayan Parties. As days pass by more and more people joined the secret alliance growing discontent of the administration. The Government of Australasia helped on sending funds for the Party to use on its operations. The alliance began to bring down small dynasties and replaced by UAP members. They gather data and pieces of evidence to bring up against the administration once they took over. The party also helped fund various freedom fighters across the regions of the Republic of The Philippines to gather in members. The Coup of 2054 As the country is troubled with the Second Great Depression, Inflation rises, Poverty increases and crime and corruption become rampant in the country. Killings became rampant of suspected “insurgent” groups and people against its presidency. Mass unrest happens where students and citizens performed a mass protest demonstration against the Government, which was brutally put down by the loyalist. Nations like India, Nihon, and Australia send in arms to aid freedom fighters in toppling off the corrupted authority. Even their rival, SRP, stated that the country needs a better leader than their current head. Then on June 10 2054, with the help of rogue media, Cardinal Igmen addressed the Filipino nationwide to help restore freedom and democracy in the Philippines, which the entire Metro Cebu, especially EDSA, was filled with millions of Filipino citizens to oust the President. The President responded by calling in the Military and blocking the mass from New Malacañang Palace “At all cost’. The following day at noon, the majority Navy, Air Force, Marines, and the Army of The Philippines defected from the government and joined the alliance, which turned violently between the two forces, starting the Battle of Malacañang. By 10:30 PM, the Alliance successfully breached in the Palace and Espeñola was killed in action, ending the battle. Then at 11:30 PM, a broadcast by Quezon addresses the Filipino people that the country is “liberated”, establishing the Sixth Republic under Quezon as President. The following day on Jun 12, the mass celebrated the Philippine’s Day of Independence and the victory of the alliance, which the event was named as “The Third EDSA People’s Power Revolution”. A New Administration Australian Defence Force (ADF), and Philippine Marine Corps (PMC) units on a military modulation as part of the Balikatan Exercise to strengthen the force of both countries. After the establishment of the Sixth Republic, Quezon quickly selected its officials for its presidency and began rebuilding the Philippines which was known as the “Presidential Miracle”. Under new reforms and policies, The Philippines managed to pull out from the Great Depression in a matter of five years with the help of Economist Mary Stacy F. Duterte with her plan known as “Pag-Asa Plan” which mirrored the Roosevelt's New Deal during the First Great Depression. A Board of Committee was created known as the National Committee on Recovery (NCoR), which relief programs and increase in benefits to the people was made through using the large National budget. And this money was added with the money from Ferdinand Marcos and other arrested collaborators of Espoñola deposited in several countries that estimated to be Billions in terms of Philippine Pesos, The Government finally agreed in claiming the money and thus was used to support various programs. Many Filipino people were provided with jobs, which almost ended contractualization, and were used in building various projects initiated by the Quezon’s Administration. Majority of the project was used in building dams and barricade to prevent vital areas such as Cebu and Davao, which has the bulk of the industry, from being flooded. His administration ended the struggle and even did well than their counterpart in the north. Under his administration as well increased negotiations and close ties with Australasia, signing various pacts. And in order to counter Chinese and SRP aggression, a mutual pact was made, military exercise between the two were also formulated, and Research on Defence and Military project was also made known as the Pacific Scientific and Research Cooperation (PSRC). Corruption, crime, and poverty at this era of presidency were at its lowest and many political analysists describe this era as the “Third Golden Age” of The Philippines. President Quezon would be in rule till 2064, where he would be replaced by Mark Diego M. Santos. Project Barikada One project that the new administration tackled was about containing effects of Climate Change. As the Polar Caps of the North and South continue to melt, water levels rise, affecting coastal and lowland countries. Tropical storms are getting more frequent and more increasing on its intensity and damage as Climate Change become more and more threatening. The increase water level may severely affect Philippine’s major industry in Zamboanga, Western Visayas, Davao Region, and Central Visayas, which can hinder the countries’ economic growth and can cause damage that reaches trillions for reparation. As the country is still recovering from the Second Great Depression, President Quezon and the Department of Public Works and Highways (DPWH) came up with a plan known as Project Barikada or Project Barricade. Although the past administrations successfully built barricades, the dams, unfortunately, were built on places like the New NCR, the bulk of industrial sector, other strategic industrial places were needed to be protected to prevent the cost of damage. The goal is to secure important locations in the country by building a hydroelectric dam and other forms of barricades that can be also used as alternative electricity to solve the country’s electrical issues. The Great Leyte Hydroelectrical Dam was one of the largest structure builds by the nation in a span of 8 years, completely saving the lowland region from being flooded. Other dams and barricades were built across the country, which drastically helps the country to recover from the Second Great Depression with drastic spending. The Ghost Agreement UAS Flagship UASS Donald Trump going towards Honolulu while the Nuclear Missile deal is being discussed with Filipino President Quezon and UAS President Jason Swift aboard the carrier As China and the SRP was a clear threat to the country for their rival was already being supplied by Nuclear arsenals and equipment from PRC, The Philippines would need a weapon and wits powerful enough to counter the threat. Many were discussing using Nuclear weapons as a mean of defence since NATO was already disbanded and the UN was pretty paralyzed due to the split of UAS and the European Commonwealth. Another reason is that countries had long time withdrawn from the Nuclear War Ban Treaty and were already making Nuclear weapons as a means of defence, like Peru Bolivia Confederation and East African Federation. The last and important factor was since their rival already has nuclear weapons, bringing the rest of the country within its range. On August 20, 2062, President Santos secretly met up with PSA President Jason N. Swift aboard UASS Donald Trump and discussed on allowing the Pacific States to store Nuclear armaments in several locations in The Philippines in secret in exchange of protection against China. With rich Uranium deposits in the country as well, it would not take a while before the country began producing nuclear armaments. A deal was made with Nuclear arms secretly arriving at October 4, 2062, being installed in Palawan, Cebu, Samar, Iloilo, Negros, Davao, and Zamboanga. The public was aware of the deal and was very supportive of this since the country was in danger. China was aware of this, but they did forget one thing. The Hindu Confederacy and Nihon Brotherhood also guaranteed Philippine’s safety seeing their same hate towards the PRC. This means if China doesn’t do the right thing, World War 3 could just easily start because of one wrong step. The 22nd Century (2100-2120) Rise of the National People’s Coalition After several years since the separation of the once united islands, many people were already desiring reunification of the islands, even if they have to use aggressive ways to do so. Majority of them were from Luzon, and they wanted to reclaim their home as soon as possible. With various Politicians agreeing to the needed case, the National People’s Coalition was formed under the leadership of retired Admiral Anton Abelgas, where the parties’ top priorities are to reclaim Luzon and bring an end to China’s threat. Aside from that they were also against immigrants and were pretty conservative, meaning that they don’t go well with radicals. And they are highly supportive to the military and national defence, bringing a new wave of Nationalism. The party gained popularity in the local people and the military and was a strong choice for the people in the upcoming 2020 elections. Current situation in 2120 The Republic of the Philippines is in a though spot, externally and internally. PRC and its rival, SRP are bringing danger to the country’s territory and maritime waters, with Indochinese Order on their west, with the dispute over the total control of the Spratly region and the rising military buildup of its aggressive neighbour. Internally, a new divide is going over the Confederationist and the Neo Nationalist, with different ideals on ways to restore the country and run the society. The issue over Illegal Immigrants is also becoming a serious discussion on handling the problem since more and more immigrants are flooding in the country, seeking safety. However, with all these problems, the country has the support of Australasia and the Pacific States. The country has good relations with the Hindu Confederacy, Nihon Brotherhood, and the USPR. Siam and Indonesian Confederation is also an important ally for the country and it regularly hoses conference for ASEAN. Some are even supporting of forming a unified Southeast Asian nation to counter China. It will up to the next leader of the country on the upcoming 2120 elections to steer the country’s directions, towards the light or towards the dark. Politics Government Structure: Federal Presidential Constitutional Republic Ideology: Liberal Democrats Head of State: Jericho Nathaniel C. Arca Head of the Government: Edward Ramon K. Garcia Minister of Foreign Affairs: Lawrence N. Cayetano Minister of Armament: Sheila D. Roxas Minister of Security: Andrew L. Yen Minister of Interior: Thomas H. Lim Military Army: The main army of the Republic, the Hukbong Katihan ng Pilipinas (Philippine Army) is the Philippine main force on land. Although proper equipment is still a problem to supply a large number of soldiers, the army does well from the urban, jungle, guerrilla, and amphibious warfare. The forces also have high experience in countering insurgency and rebellions in the country, which were proven during the Philippine Civil War. Although the equipment is still a problem, the soldiers are highly resilient and have proper discipline which can carry out guerrilla tactics to suppress the enemy. Navy: Also known as Hukbong Dagat ng Pilipinas (Philippine Navy). Among the three, the Navy is the strongest and advanced of them all. The Philippine Navy currently has a lot of ships at its arsenal, with its Submarines and Carriers as its pride. The Naval Force managed to save most of its arsenals and ships from the Reds during the Civil War, which was critically important for dominance across the sea. The country boast of its efficient homemade “Barracuda” Submarines. Several contracts with companies and foreign nations allowed the country to install secret underwater bases. New models are being planned on its dockyards Air Force: The Philippine Air Force or Hukbong Himpapawid ng Pilipinas has a fair size on its aircraft on its arsenals. They perform different roles from bombing or strike runs to rescue and relief operations. Various Air defences are installed in the main islands, ranging from radars to anti-aircraft and railway guns. Foreign Relations Friendly with Australia, Siam, India, Nihon Confederacy, Pacific States, Associated States Neutral with Indochinese Order, Free Cambodia, Atlantic States, Hostile with Socialist Republic of the Philippines and PRC Economy The Economy of The Philippines is fairly good and more efficient and stable than its northern breakaway neighbour as it has reached the status of an Advanced developed country several decades ago. The nation’s economy is mostly on Agricultural and Technological means. Robotics is also a major in The Philippines. Various companies have success in The Philippines which with the reforms by the government brought the country out of the Second Great Depression and on another Golden Age. Industrial force is located mainly in Leyte, Cebu, Davao, Negros, Zamboanga, and Iloilo. This with a combination of Filipino hardworking and workforce and foreign styled local companies and styles of entrepreneurship lead the country to prosperity. The Philippines is also known as the Fourth Largest Shipbuilding Country with dockyards from Tacloban, Zamboanga, Cebu, and Davao, which helped the Philippine to bolster up their navy against foreign aggressors. With the help of Australasia and other friendly nations around the world, the Philippines can sustain the needs of natural resources that are limited to their country. Although the government still needs improvement to the labour in The Philippines, coupled with poverty and corruption is still present, various reforms are already on its way for approval under the right and just President. Another thing for the government to tackle is their dependency to maintain their projects and the stability of their economy to foreign nations, which the country may spiral out of control if their partners refuse anymore to supply materials.